Alice
Alice Peter Venkman (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 03: "Get Her!" (1984) (DVD ts. 7:43-7:45). Columbia Pictures. Peter says: "Alice, I'm going to ask you a few standard questions, okay?" (also known as Librarian and The Librarian) Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 16. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "A single eerie musical note signals the presence of something strange looking down on the Librarian from a vantage point high above the room." was a librarian at the main branch of the New York City Public Library who was working in the stacks when she encountered the Library ghost. History Primary Canon While re-shelving books in the basement of the library, Alice was near the card catalog when drawers started opening and cards inexplicably came flying out. After running away, she turned a corner and encountered the Library Ghost, scaring her out of her wits and leaving her traumatized. Later, Dr. Venkman interviews her to help determine what happened downstairs in the stacks. She admitted that, while she has no history of mental illness, her uncle once claimed to be St. Jerome. Alice (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 03: "Get Her!" (1984) (DVD ts. 7:53-7:55). Columbia Pictures. Alice says: "My uncle thought he was Saint Jerome." Secondary Canon During the Megaspook event, Alice was among the pedestrians standing outside near Herald Towers and watched as the Ghostbusters and Ghost Smashers opened fire on the giant ghost. A few years later, Alice was on duty while Egon Spengler searched for the library's copy of "The Johansen Argument." Personality Alice's personality is typical of a library worker. She is very meek and gentle, which made it particularly effective for her to be the first to encounter a ghost in the movie. Trivia *The Librarian was originally described in the final shooting script as a slightly stout and studious looking girl in her late 20's. Ultimately, a middle-aged actress named Alice Drummond was cast. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 16. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. Paragraph reads: "A slightly stout, studious looking girl in her late twenties circulates quietly among the tables picking up books and putting them on her cart." *In the 8/5/1983 draft, the Librarian's title was Assistant Librarian. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1983). Ghostbusters (First Draft August 5, 1983) (Script p. 08). Ray Stantz says: "An assistant librarian got the best look at it."" *In Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, Alice, the librarian, is known as Alice Melvin. She is 29 years old, wanted to be a fashion designer, stout and plain, just had her VCR stolen by her most recent date, and wanted to be reborn as Lonnie Anderson. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 10-11. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "Coincidentally, less than a hundred feet away, Alice Melvin was thinking exactly the same thing, for an entirely different reason...Instead of becoming a fashion designer, she was, at the age of 29, working in the New York Public Library. Stout and plain, any sort of meaningful social life had eluded her, and she'd become an exile in her own mind and a prisoner of her fantasies. The last man who had gone home with her left in the morning with her VCR, and she'd given up trying, grimly resigned to a life in the stacks, moving books about, gaining wisdom and greatness through osmosis, hoping to return in the next life as Lonnie Anderson." Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters *Chapter 01: Start *Chapter 03: "Get Her!" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #15 **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #2 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter01sc002.png GB1film2005chapter01sc006.png GB1film2005chapter01sc009.png GB1film2005chapter03sc010.png Secondary Canon AliceTheLibrarianIDW15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #15 AliceIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 Non Canon TheLibrarianStoryboards01.jpg|As seen in storyboards done by Kurt Conner TheLibrarianStoryboards02.jpg TheLibrarianStoryboards03.jpg Category:GB1 Characters Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters